Elixir
by new.years.eve
Summary: AU Merder. They meet at 18 in 1996. One night on a boat called Elixir that changes their lives in more way than one forever.
1. Chapter 1

**OK... so I've been wanting to start a new story which I have lots of ideas for and excites me and this is it! The last new fic i posted called 'The Grace family', I'm thinking of making it a very short story of about 3 chapters, at most. This is my new main project after Loveless.**

**Elixir**

Mr Alex Karev cordially invites you, Derek Shepherd, to attend

his 18th Birthday gathering aboard 'Elixir'

October 20th

7.00pm

Embankment Pier

Boarding starts at 6.30pm

As he walked the deck of the beautiful boat that he had helped Alex to name, Derek realized that 'gathering' was a bit of an understatement. The Elixir was crowded and as he was probably one of the last people to board, his reputation of being late holding true, the boat was ready for departure. The boat itself was huge, three floors; one for dancing, one for eating and one for networking politely whilst standing under the starry sky.

He was currently on the top floor, watching people sip champagne in a typical english manner whilst hoping to see Alex to wish his friend of four years a happy birthday. He looked around, trying to find a familiar face but none were in sight. Girls, boys, teenagers, men, women, all dressed in millions of pounds worth of fabric and jewellery, socialized around him. This was to be expected with a party of a rich boy like Alex.

Four years ago, when Derek had moved to England from the US, Alex had become on of his first friends at Eaton, the private school for boys. But now, having reached their last year of school in June, Alex was quickly becoming just an old school friend in London. After all their exams, Derek had moved back to America, taking a year out of his life to persue travelling, exploring his favourite topic- wine. So far, he had seen most of South America and some of South Africa.

Until April, he was spending his days in Europe, giving him seven months to explore the best place to grow, make, sell wine. Not in England but he was starting in London just for this party. Finally, Derek saw some familiar, younger faces.

"George!" Derek exclaimed, shaking hands with the boy he had also helped name the boat they were currently partying on. He had become friends with George through Alex and he was probably the reason he had gotten through A level biology.

"Derek," He greeted back, his english accent making Derek suddenly feel very exposed as american, even in his englishman outfit of a tux.

"Derek Shepherd makes an appearance?" He heard the voice of his best friend from behind him. Turning around he looked into some blue, mischeivous eyes.

"Mark," He invited him in for a manly hug. Mark was one of the few americans to attend Eaton and had opted to stay in England for summer. Over our years they'd become best friends, broken many a girl's heart between them, gotten suspended at least three times each and Mark had even gotten so far as wooing a teacher. Boys boarding school was never boring because of him. Especially when jst down the road was a girl's boarding school.

Derek, Mark, George and Alex had all become well known in the girl's school due to their good looks, charm, intelligence and money but because of their accents, Mark and Derek had become a big hit over there. George's twin sister Izzie went there too so they all had connections through her.

"Hey Derek," he turned to see Izzie looking as gorgeous as ever in a pink full length dress, dripping in diamonds. As a rule, he had never crossed the line with Izzie, being sister to George he never would but it didn't mean he couldn't think she looked hot and stunning tonight.

"Izzie," he embraced her figure. "You look beautiful." He threw a whimsical smile her way and she blushed under his stare.

"Thank you," She smiled. "I have to catch up with some friends. In fact one has just got back from America. I'll try and introduce you to her, you'll have lots to talk about."

"Ok," Derek said, watching her walk away and join a group of girls who all looked the stereotypical high school girls.

"So Derek," Mark's voice drew his eyeline back to his friend instead of the women. "What you been up to?"

"Not a lot really, travelled around, seen a few members of the family…"

He stopped, trailing his sentence off as he looked past Mark's head and towards the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid his eyes upon. She was curiously looking round the deck and even from such a distance he could see her sparkling green-grey eyes drawing him in. She was wearing a dark turquoise dress, floor length. It's plunging v-neckline drew his eyes to her breasts, the silky material flowing effortlessly over. The small ruffles of detail around her torso made her delicate shape look flawless. The material wrapped over each other, accentuating the v-neck and the material gathered at her flat stomach. She then turned around in search for a face and he was about to explode. The dress was backless and all he could picture was running his hand along the smooth, alluring, golden skin. The material wrapped around in a circular bottom, just above her perfect ass. Thoughts were running wild through his mind as he looked at her.

"…but I'm just deciding between the aston and the porshe now. Want to help me choose tomorrow?" Mark finished his rant, unaware that the whole time, Derek had been 100 distracted by the jewel that just stepped out on to the deck.

"Err.. yeah… that's cool, that's fine, sure," Derek agreed, having no clue what he was agreeing to. "You know what man, I'll be right back."

He left Mark with George, completely forgetting his mission to find Alex, and headed straight towards the woman.

"You looking for someone?" Derek asked, softly so he wouldn't scare her. As she turned her head, her flowing curls gave him a scent of flowery bliss, the honey blond colour shining in the twinkling lights that were carelessly scattered around the deck. Her eyes caught his by surprise and his breath was knocked straight out of him.

"Well, yes… anyone I know really," She giggled and in that moment he decided that sound was the most delicious sound he had ever heard and would in his life. Her eyes sparked with enthusiasm as she let the laugh fill her face with delight. Perfect.

"Well, you don't know me but you have a chance now so…" He threw his best attempt at a handsome charming smile and suceeded as she looked down for a split second then back up, an embarrased smile twitching at the side of her lips.

"So, how do you know the birthday boy?" She asked, starting with small talk. Her voice was as smooth as the silk flowing off her body, a twinge of american accent clear but still, she was quintessentially english. He had never met a girl with such class.

"I used to go to school with him," he answered the question, his mind blurred with images of him and her together.

"At Eaton? Wow, an Eaton boy hitting on me. Am I lucky or what?" She flirted, keeping a mischevious glint in her eye.

"Well… yes you are but I must admit, I'm hardly unlucky meeting and talking to you," once again he made her blush. "How do you know him?"

"Friend's brother is Alex's best friend," She replied.

"You know Izzie?" Derek asked, knowing Alex's best friend was George if he was forced to admit it.

"Yeah, I used to go to her school, but I left for America in 1992," She said, filling him in on info to bounce off.

"That's the year I came here, we must have just missed each other!" Derek laughed.

"Where abouts in America are you from?" She asked.

"Seattle, but I don't plan on living there for much longer. As soon as possible I want to move to Northern California and start my own vineyard to make wine. Long life ambition," He finished, explaining the move.

"I went to school in Northern California actually. What a small world," She said.

"It is… where abouts?"

"Napa," She said simply.

"What are you doing back in England then?"

"Visiting family but from November onwards I'll be travelling round Europe," She realized that he was probably the easiest person to open up to.

"Interesting. So…" He though of something to say but couldn't stop it from blurting out. "You look ah-mazing!"

She giggled, her cheeks flushing as she looked him up and down.

"You're not that bad yourself and thank you," She returned the compliment, appreciating his manners.

"Do you want a drink from the bar?" He asked her.

"I'm only 18," She said.

"You're not in America anymore," He laughed.

"Oh yeah…" She started to smile, knowing she had the chance to have fun with alcohol and an absolute hottie in front of her. "I'll have…. Hmmm, I don't have that much experience in alcohol, sorry. All girl's boarding school all my life, the last four years being very strict."

"That's ok… I'll get you a glass of champagne, I'm pretty sure you can handle that," He winked at her and she felt her knees go weak.

"OK, thanks."

The night went on and minute by minute, both teenagers got more and more drunk, even after their meal. Minute by minute the two got closer, physically and emotionally. Minute by minute the sexual tension rose, the minds blurred with passion and the desire for each other became unbearable. The night that would change their lives forever, more than they knew.

_Elixir_

**Think I should continue? Hit the button and put me out my misery, yay or nay. **

**Exxx**


	2. Chapter 2

He woke to the feeling of an empty bed, laying naked and exposed with just a thin white sheet covering his body he noticed that the boat was back at the pier, the sun was rising over the River Thames.

"Meredith?" He called out to the room, hoping that she'd still be there. He looked around, pulling his trousers and shirt back on but there was no sight of her. After the full inspection on the boat, he realized he was the only one on it apart from a cleaner. He retreated back to the secret bedroom and found a note where her delicate body had once lay.

_Derek,_

_Thank you for a wonderful night._

_If you're interested, call me,_

_Meredith xxxxxx_

_07354625891_

He smiled at the note, visions of the previous night flashing before his eyes as he looked over the handwriting of the woman who had captured his heart in a beat. Immediately he pulled out his cell and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"And where might you be?" He asked, his voice husky and broken from having just woke.

"I happen to be earning a living, what about yourself?" She couldn't stop the smile in her voice and he heard it.

"I woke up alone and bored, plus I'm in london until next Thursday giving me five whole days to woo you," He told her.

"Woo me?" Her english accent sounding extremely american and skeptical for a moment.

"Yes… did you know there is an adorable little café along side Baker Street? Meet me outside Baker Street station at noon ok?"

"Well… Derek, I'm a little busy today cos I just started back at work for a month. I can't just run over to the other side of London for a lunch," she said, regretfully.

"You can, and you will," he smirked. "Tell me you'll meet me there, you've already left me looking like a loser once today…"

"Fine, but make it 11.30 and I have to be back at work by 2," She gave in, smiling as she did so. It didn't take a lot to persuade her. "By the way… Derek Shepherd in the morning? Soooooo hot!"

Again, the small bits of American she must have picked up during her four year stay became clear and he chuckled at her comment.

"Well, I have to say… usually, the girl cannot resist waking me up for some morning delight but you, Meredith Grey… see, this is why I have to woo you," he enjoyed just talking down the phone with her, her delicious giggle making his stomach flip.

"Oh I see, you have to woo me because I didn't want a farewell sex session? Please, I'm not that desperate," the smile she had on her face hadn't left since answering the phone.

"That's not what I got from last night,"

"WHAT! I'm hanging up right now,"

"Oh, can't take the heat Grey?"

"You're just cranky cos you didn't get your routine morning sex… seems to me like you're the desperate one," She countered.

"Oh, touchee Grey…"

"What, now you rhyme?" She giggled.

"Baker Street station, 11.30 right?" he doubted for a second she wouldn't show.

"See you there,"

"Bye…" He softly said, already said to be ending the conversation with her.

"Laters…" She joked.

"Hang up!" He said, laughing.

"You hang up!"

"YOU!"

"FINE!" She hissed into the phone.

"You know I can still hear you breathing right?" He said after about ten seconds.

"Whatever, I'm actually hanging up now. Oh but Derek…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't shave, as much as I loved the clean cut look last night, the morning stubble is irresistable," she seductively let her breath linger down the phone, taking slow deep intakes.

"Errr… ummm… o-o-ok," he was slightly surprised by her character. When they had met last night she had seemed very private school girl, never a step out of place but the girl was just shocking him as the minutes went by.

"You know I can still hear you breathing again?" He laughed into the hand set.

Click.

"Ha! Didn't think she'd do that," he said to himself, prooving that the Miss Grey was still full of surprises.

**OK, thanks for the comments, and i'm already ahead on updates... upto about chapter 14ish so sorry this one is short but more is to come xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

His feet paced outside the train station, knowing that there was every possible chance that he could be stood up. He was Derek Shepherd, since when did he have doubts. He had known this girl for less than a day and he had him doubting himself. He let out a bitter laugh to himself.

"What's so funny? Find a reflection of yourself?" She smirked, creeping up behind him. His head whipped round and he couldn't find the smile that filled his face with delight. It was rare to see a smile of Derek's reach his eyes so it made that much more special when it did. During the party, he was sure his face would drop off due to the constant goofy grin on his face as he had wined, dined and danced the night away with her.

"Har har," he used the very english expression of sarcastic laughing whilst leaning softly towards her. She had obviously at some point taken a shower, her hair smelt like some sort of flower. She reciprocated the lean, put her hand on his chest, and kissed him. It was quick and soft, almost like a habit that they would be repeating many a time before their time was up.

As much as she was convinced to show the world her tough exterior, it was clear to him that all she wanted deep down was to be loved, the innocence of a young 18 year old shining through. It was at that point that the british weather decided to let rip. The skies opened up and the rain poured, Derek quickly reaching for his umbrella, covering her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder to direct her to the café.

"This place better not be far," she warned. Suddenly, both Derek and Meredith jumped back from the side of the pavement as a huge red London bus drove passed, spraying the morning's rain at their legs. She screamed, pulling away from him in an outrage as if it were his fault for the weather and the bus. The look of passion in her eyes at that point, as she stood in the rain, whether it be love or hate, the passion was there and he could see it. She put her hands on her hips, not letting her evil stare whither from his smile.

"What did you do that for?" She was beyond rational thought and speech and she knew it but she was an angry teenage girl and along with being wet, this did not bode well.

"What?" He said, slightly amused by the slight tantrum she was holding outside WHSmith as passers by started to stare.

"You nearly pushed me in front of that bus. Look… I'm more wet than you, feel," She moved towards him, grabbing his hands and running them down her legs.

"Oh I can see you're wet…" he suggested. "And in more ways than one by the time I'm done with you."

"I didn't hear that… speak up," her tantrum was subsiding but she was still yelling over the noise from London traffic.

"I said 'Aren't there more ways to pass the time and have fun with you?'" He lied.

"That doesn't even make sense," she scowled.

"Look, you can either stand in the rain getting more wet and cold but looking hotter by the second because your white shirt is becoming see through or you can get under the umbrella and stop making a scene so we can eat!" He said it all in one breath, hoping she'd understand him.

She didn't move, keeping her scowl on him. He lowered the umbrella, joining her in the rain, his sappy hair becoming drenched in a matter of seconds.

"I don't know how…" she started and he looked at her, softening his powerful gaze of a fight for as she struggled to find words.

"How what?" He asked, his voice echoing his eyes, soft and gentle.

"I'm not good at this," she blurted out, the rain now dripping down her face, making her look more and more angelic with purity in contrast to the woman he had had hot sex with last night. She thought she was damaged goods but all he could see was perfection.

"Good at what?" He said, battling his mouth through the rain.

"Look, usually I'm just a one night stand kind of girl," she was having to squint to avoid getting rain in her eyes but both of them had calmed down and it seemed as though the weather was starting to follow, the terrential downfalls becoming slight softer.

"What?" He exclaimed. "Then why did you leave your number?"

"I don't know!" She shouted, frustrated. "I've never had a relationship, ever. I sleep with guys, leave in the morning and they never see me again but you… I woke up in your arms and for the first time in my life I felt like I belonged. It just felt so right. Everything about this is fighting my natural instinct so you have to tell me what to do…"

He could tell she had a story behind her, a choatic past that she didn't want anyone to know about, it was all in her eyes. Those sparkling green eyes that captured his heart and which he could see straight to her soul, emotions and drive.

"Just… relax," he smiled, the rain still running down his face having soaked his hair through. "You don't have to be good at this. You're a natural, you just need to relax and go with the flow."

She frowned.

"I don't go with the flow. God!! I'm so confused. I want to see where this could go but think about it… we're both together for 5 days and that's not a long time. We then go travelling and never see each other again."

"It doesn't have to be that way Meredith," he yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" she threw back, knowing that although she was feeling a strong urge to collapse in tears in his arms, only anger and frustration would ever let itself show. He turned his head away for a split second, the sight of his perfect woman on the brink of tears too much for him to face. From one extreme to the other, she was up and down like a yoyo and this was only the first twenty-four hours. He walked up to her, taking her soaking body in his arms and crushed her fragile wet lips with his own.

_Make the pain go away,_

_I'm damaged goods,_

_You still kiss me, so,_

_Hold me in your arms,_

_Brush your lips against mine,_

_And kiss me as the rain falls around us_

**Please read, enjoy and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude, what is up with you?" Mark's rough voice filled the air around him and Derek felt himself groan as the hangover became all too clear. It was the third night in a row he had been out with her, attempting to woo her to a point where she may consider, just ever so slightly consider, a relationship. They were both travelling but he could easily change his plans to meet hers, he was easy.

"Nothing, why?" He said, tiredness and sleep in his voice.

"You've been here for what… three days and I've hardly seen you. What is up with that?" Mark frowned.

"Nothing… I've just been busy," Derek tried to avoid the issue, knowing teasing was inevitable.

"Busy with a certain Grey girl?"

He spat the water he was drinking out, the tablet that was curing his hangover flew into the sink he was trying to lean on for support. He couldn't believe Mark knew.

"She left this morning…" Mark explained to the near choking Derek.

"And you were up? You're never up early!"

"Well, I met her at that party briefly and saw you two sneak off together. I'm not dumb…"

"Really? Cos you look it," Derek said shortly.

"Ouch… dude, you need to find better cusses. I mean, that was so english, where are your American routes going?" Mark asked.

"Whatever, let's not go into that now…"

"No, let's go into details about Grey," Mark smiled.

"Oh… here's an idea… let's not!"

"I've never seen you so embarrased about a girl. In fact… I've never seen you with a girl for more than one night… Derek, what is going on?" Mark asked, getting serious all of a sudden.

"Whatever I tell you, you have to promise just to be a supportive friend and not be… well, Mark," Derek told him, hushing his voice so Mark had to lean in to hear.

"Fine Shep, just tell me," Mark insisted.

"Well…" He sighed, trying to find the words. "I don't know what is going on with my Grey girl to tell you the truth. Whenever I'm with her, it's like she's holding back. She switches like she has some sort of personality disorder I swear. One minute I'm walking down the street with her, we're happily wrapped up in each other's arms then the next she doesn't want anything to do with me. She thinks she's not worthy to be loved and here I am, trying to woo her."

"Dude… woo?" Mark laughed.

"Dude! Shut the fuck up! Anyway… I really like her. I mean, remember Sarah? The girl who I spent most of high school in love with and I thought she loved me? Meredith… god… she's amazing! Any feeling I ever had for Sarah doesn't even compare to what I have for Meredith. But she's so damn stubborn she won't just fall…"

"She won't just be a damsel in distress and fall at your feet, head over heels in love with you, you mean?" Mark chuckled. "Just do something big but not fancy. A gesture to let her know that you're not going anywhere. That's all she needs. Oh, talk to Izzie, she'll know what to do."

"What should I say?" Derek asked. "Shall I tell her about me and Meredith?"

"She already knows! I called her this morning," Mark grinned.

"MARK! Damn it…" Derek frowned. Soon he ended up thinking of Meredith though and the frown turned upside down.

"You really like her don't you?" Mark asked.

"You have no idea. I can't imagine being with any other woman after her," Derek smiled softly.

"Go tell her that… well, not that cos she'll run a million miles but still… you have what, three more days to 'woo' her?"

"I leave on Tuesday evening and it's Saturday Mark… that's three and half," Derek said.

"Pedantic much?"

"Whatever, I'm going to Izzie's. See you later," Derek told him, walking over to his best friend, taking his hand and banging into each other's shoulders as a farewell. "Thanks man."

"Anytime. Whatever you do, don't screw up. I liked- she's hot and I don't want to be having to sleep with your ex!"

"Jerk!" Derek smiled as he left to get changed and meet up with Izzie.

**that was just quick so i'll put the next update tonight xxx**


End file.
